


Falling at Different Speeds

by Supernovapple



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Experimental Style, M/M, Pre-Slash, Super short ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 08:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernovapple/pseuds/Supernovapple
Summary: Gavin falls fast and hard while Connor is still trying to figure it all out.





	Falling at Different Speeds

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my folder collecting dust for a long time now so I might as well throw it on out here. Sort of an experimental style with this one—not sure what I was thinking when I wrote it but it was definitely a sleep deprived endeavor. 
> 
> The POV switches almost every other line but sometimes they get 2 lines a piece

Gavin kind of wants Connor to fuck him until he forgets his own name.

It’s getting to be a real problem.

Connor frequently wonders what it would take to get Gavin to scream out his name in ecstasy.

It’s becoming substantially annoying.

At work, Gavin daydreams about Connor bending him over his desk.

On the nights he and Gavin are the only ones left in the dimly lit office, he sometimes thinks about initiating something.

In the make believe scenario that they ever have sex, he doesn’t know whether Connor would take care of him or hate fuck him.

So he imagines both and everything in between.

Connor just wants Gavin’s passion and fire directed at him, like when they first met. Only now, he wants it in the form of tangled bedsheets and pleasure.

He likes to think it would be cathartic.

It’s long past being a surprise. Now when he touches himself, he knows he’ll be moaning Connor’s name in minutes.

He doesn’t do it often, but finds himself surprised when one night a familiar, breathy name escapes his lips.

He’s gotta do something about this.

Something must be done about this.

Soon.

Soon.

They’re in Connor’s car, staking out over the banks of the river. It’s pouring rain and he’s so tired, he can barely keep his eyes open.

The torrential downpour against the windshield mixed with the darkness of night make it near impossible to watch for their supposed drug lord, even with his enhanced vision.

But even with heavy eyes, he can’t stop stealing glances at Connor. And he can’t help noticing how at every clap of thunder he flinches just a little.

So, Connor gives up on trying to see. Gavin is much more interesting to look at.

A wild thought comes out of fucking nowhere. Or maybe not out of nowhere. Maybe it’s been bubbling under the surface for a while. A terrible, horrible thought, so much worse than the sex fantasies: _I_ _want_ _to_ _hold_ _his_ _hand_.

_I_ _want_ _to_ _kiss_ _him_. This desire hits him harder than any of the previous ones directed at Gavin. The thought causes his jaw to fall open for .4 seconds until he’s able to come to his senses.

It really shouldn’t surprise him so much. Connor is just as beautiful on the inside as he is on the outside. Of course he wants more than sex from him.

He’s confused. Kissing is meant to be intimate. So is sex, but kissing is different. He supposes he’ll just have to throw it into the mix. Imagining Gavin and himself tangled together, fucking and…kissing.

One day, Connor comes into work with puffy eyes and won’t make eye contact with anyone. Gavin asks him what’s wrong in probably an overly hostile way—but he’s not stupid. He knows he’s pretty obviously been crying. And it scares him because he just wants to make him smile. He wants to hurt whoever or whatever caused Connor to cry.

One day, he notices Gavin hold the door open for one of the android receptionists. He doesn’t know why this makes him so happy.

Connor, Connor, Connor. That’s all he thinks about 95% of the time. It’s not even the sex thoughts, anymore—it’s lovey shit, like wanting to kiss his cheek and wanting to brush his fingers through his hair.

He doesn’t know how long he’s been in love with Connor.

Thoughts of Gavin continue to invade his mind. He’s not sure why but he’s growing more attached to the idea of kissing him instead of fucking him.

He doesn’t know what that means.

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many other abandoned convin drafts that were gonna be full fledged stories rip


End file.
